


Much Needed Comfort

by skytramp



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Coming In Pants, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/skytramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>“Oishi.” He says, like a plea, and when Oishi looks at him he sees the furry ears peeking out of his red hair. </p>
  <p>“What-- what happened?”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Much Needed Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for SWAG, original prompt posted [here](https://referees.dreamwidth.org/3776.html?thread=327360#cmt327360)

“Eiji, why are you here?” Oishi asks. It’s not that he doesn’t want to see his boyfriend, but it’s after midnight on a school night and Eiji had appeared on his doorstep in a hoodie in the rain. 

“Needed to see you.” He says, as cheerful as ever, though the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. 

Oishi ushers him inside and shuts the door behind him. He has to be quiet because his parents are asleep, but Eiji being there won’t be an issue, as long as they don’t get caught kissing or anything. Oishi reaches to take Eiji’s soaked coat but Eiji clings to it. 

“What’s wrong?” Oishi asks, and he has to move his head to see Eiji’s face properly. He’s still looking down, not smiling and he’s worrying his lip like he does before a big match or when Tezuka scolds him. “Eiji.” Oishi says, lifting his chin, “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

Eiji still doesn’t answer but he lets go of the jacket and pulls it completely off before dropping it on the floor. 

“Oishi.” He says, like a plea, and when Oishi looks at him he sees the furry ears peeking out of his red hair. 

“What-- what happened?” 

Eiji flings his arms around Oishi’s shoulder and pushes his face into his neck. He doesn’t answer at first, he just breathes heavily and Oishi can feel the unusual fur of his ear rubbing against his cheek. “I don’t know,” Eiji says and his voice is muffled, “is it okay?” 

Oishi makes a move to step back, to catch Eiji’s shoulders and hold him in front of him before moving his hands to either side of Eiji’s face. He holds him steady. “Yes, it’s okay. Calm down, Eiji.” 

“Kiss me.” Eiji says, his voice still quiet, and Oishi does as he asks. He holds his face and brings their lips together for a soft kiss. 

“Thank you.” He says, when he smiles Oishi can feel a vibration beneath his hands and he realizes that Eiji is purring. “Are you--?” 

Eiji laughs, and the purring gets louder. “I am!” He almost yells, and then quiets himself, “I’m purring, oh my god I’m purring.” 

Oishi lets go of his face so that Eiji can hug him again, clinging tight around his chest. He can feel the vibrations more now, coming from Eiji’s entire body and radiating through his own where they touch. Oishi holds Eiji by his lower back and his other hand goes to cup the back of his head. He finds himself petting the new ears, stroking the fur, and Eiji nuzzles further against his neck, the purring never stopping. 

“Eiji, are you--?” Oishi begins when he feels that Eiji is climbing him, first one leg and then the other hooked around his waist. 

“Keep going.” He says into Oishi’s ear and Oishi continues, running his fingers through the fur of Eiji’s cat ears, squeezing them gently, rubbing his scalp between them. He supports Eiji’s weight beneath his thighs with his other arm. 

He’s not surprised when Eiji starts pushing his hips forward, and Oishi can feel his erection against his sternum. Oishi’s hand moves from Eiji’s head down his back as he tries to switch supporting arms and he feels a strange movement at the base of Eiji’s spine. 

“Do you have a tail?” Oishi asks quietly, and Eiji just nods against the side of Oishi’s head. “Can I touch it?” 

He nods again, faster this time. “Please--please,” he says, and he pushes his hips forward again, almost making Oishi lose his balance. 

He reaches beneath the waistband at the back of Eiji’s pants and pushes until he feels fur. It’s the same as the ears, soft but short and bristly like Eiji’s normal hair isn’t, and he wraps his fingers around the base of his tail before pulling it fully out of his pants. 

Eiji groans and the purring stops for a split second when Eiji holds his breath. Oishi slides his fingers all the way up Eiji’s tail to the end before switching arms and starting at the base again. 

“Does it feel good?” Oishi asks and Eiji just moans. He takes a few stumbling steps backwards until he’s against the wall of the entryway and better balanced for supporting Eiji’s weight around his chest. 

Eiji takes his cue and ruts forward, flexing his knees and hips and rubbing his erection against the front of Oishi’s chest. Oishi wants to touch him more, to get inside his pants but he knows he can’t in this position so he just squeezes Eiji’s tail again, squeezes the base and then runs his hand all the way up the length until it ends. 

Eiji’s tail curls around his hand at every stroke and it only takes a few more seconds before Eiji’s hips are moving fast enough that Oishi almost falls over and he comes inside his pants, purring loudly and nuzzling against the top of Oishi’s head, his hands raking the top of Oishi’s back. 

He clings like a monkey when he slides down Oishi’s body and Oishi lowers him to the floor.

“Are you okay?” Oishi asks, and Eiji nuzzles against his ankle, rubbing his ear against the bare skin on the top of Oishi’s foot. 

“I’m good. Love you, Oishi.” 

“Love you too.”


End file.
